dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Durlan
*Real name: Ren Daggle *Alias: René Jacques Brande, The Durlan *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Occupation: Billionaire, Ambassador *Family: Reep Daggle, aka Chameleon Boy (son); Liggt Daggle (son, deceased); Ji Daggle (sister) *Allegiance: United Planets; Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour); L.E.G.I.O.N. *First appearance (as RJ Brande): Adventure Comics vol 1 #350 (Nov 1966) *Universe: Pre-Zero Hour *Alternate versions: see RJ Brande disambiguation History Ren Daggle was a Durlan, born in the 20th Century, who originally served on the intergalactic police force L.E.G.I.O.N., which he also helped found. He is most well known though for his advocacy and immense financial support of the Legion of Super-Heroes, who he came in contact with after being transported 1000 years into the future. Ren Daggle was born on the planet Durla, his people exist as non-humanoid shape-shifters. Durlan society, it was not common for individuals to take their own names. Off the planet they regarded with great suspicion because of their abilities. Ren Daggle was very different from other Durlans and left his people in search of adventure, but soon crash landed on the planet Colu. He did not find adventure but he forced to a life of slavery under the evil Brainiac. Brainiac was the lead scientist of the Coluans, where emotion had long forgotten in favor of science and logic. Brainiac's cloned son Vril Dox II was also treated like a slave, and so the Durlan took the young boy under his wing. Over time the Durlan and the Vril Dox II became the friends. At times, the Durlan would take a more humanoid form, which his people find puts humanoid more at ease. Brainiac was then over thrown and banished from the planet by the Computer Tyrants. The young Vril Dox II was given to the Dominators by the Computer Tyrants as a gestuire of good fiath in their Invasion of the planet Earth. The Durlan stowed away in Vril's body to help his friend. He was detained in the Starlag prison, there she befriended some other prisoners such Stealth and Captain Comet. Along with Lyrissa Mallor, Garryn Bek and Strata, he helped to defeat the Dominators. After their victory, the group went with Vril Dox II to his home planet of Colu. They were successful in shutting down Computer Tyrants who had conquered his people. But without the Computer Tyrants to guide it, Coluans society practically self-destructed. Vril Dox II became a messiah to his people, which gave him the idea to form a new police force to replace the former Green Lantern Corps. The others were hesitant to join, but ultimately decided that it might be a good idea to stick around, to keep an eye on Vril Dox II. The band then journied to Cairn to take out Kanis-Biz, then they turned the entire police force into the group called L.E.G.I.O.N.. The Durlan remained with the team as an advisor, but he aided the team as a medical technician. After Stealth went into a mating rage and attacked Dox, the Durlan informed her she was pregnant with Dox's child. When Vril Dox II still in recovery, the Durlan disappears without explanation, only thing left in his place is Phase a woman claiming to be from the 30th Century with Phasing powers. Pre-Zero Hour Ren Daggle found himself in the 30th Century, lost and confused he returns home to Durla. Ren met and married Zhay Daggle. The couple settled down and had twin sons named Reep Daggle and Liggt Daggle. Due to the warlike tendencies of the Durlans the planet entered a world war which culminated in the Six Minute War when Reep was only young. The planet was left in nuclear rubble. The people were forced to survive is the wreckage, but due to their powers they were able to adapt to their surroundings. Zhay died when the children were small and their father abandoned them afterward to be raised by his sister, Ji. Ren Daggle contracted Yorggian Fever and left the planet, trapped in the guise of a human. After being frozen in a human form, he amassed a vast fortune by making stars, using advanced technology to create suns for clients. He became one of the richest men in the galaxy, and bought a private planetoid where he built his mansion. In human form, Daggle took the name René Jacques Brande, more commonly shortened to 'RJ Brande'. On a trip to Earth Brande met three young heroes; Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl. They saved his life from an assassination attempt. RJ Brande then used his vast fortune to found the Legion of Super-Heroes. 70s/80s (Superboy & the LSH/LSH vols 2 & 3) Durlan rar.gif image004.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Aliens Category:L.E.G.I.O.N. Category:Durlans Category:D Category:Alternate identities Category:Homeworld: Durla Category:30th Century Category:Legion of Super-Heroes